<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>比较隐晦的车（HPparo） by Ceciliacathy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981953">比较隐晦的车（HPparo）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliacathy/pseuds/Ceciliacathy'>Ceciliacathy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliacathy/pseuds/Ceciliacathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>比较隐晦的车（HPparo）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纯血家族的舞会。</p>
<p>他说不上讨厌，但也绝对不喜欢。年幼的时候还可以故作无知躲到没人的地方，然长到十岁就不行了。父母的意思是在他明年要去上学前先定下未来的伴侣。因着纯血巫师越来越稀少，尽管知道娃娃亲并非上策，古老的家族们也不得不采取这种方式保证血脉的传承。</p>
<p>他接受安排。基尔伯特说他“被教条束缚了脑袋”。这话不对。尼可拉斯反驳弟弟：“总要有人接受规则。”</p>
<p>“所以就要和另外一个——搞不好就是什么远房亲戚——两个人之间完全没有爱情地度过一生？本大爷才不要！那太糟糕了！”</p>
<p>“我不会劝说你，基尔。你做你自己就好。但是我，我不知道自己想要什么样的伴侣。所以接受父母的安排也未尝不可。”</p>
<p>“——真不知道谁会喜欢你这种一板一眼的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>王黯一脚把尼可拉斯踢下了床。</p>
<p>“‘谁会喜欢你这种一板一眼的人’？”他冷笑着摸了一支烟，“你的意思是我眼瞎？”</p>
<p>尼可拉斯爬上床把人拥进怀里：“说这话的是基尔。想发火去找他啊王先生。”</p>
<p>“我眼前只有你可不就只能揍你么。”王黯别过头躲避亲密，“别乱点火。跟你讲正事呢。”</p>
<p>“现在这才是我们的正事。”尼可拉斯拿走掐灭他手上的烟同他接吻，“那对你身体不好，少沾。”</p>
<p>王黯不耐烦的咂舌：“你这家伙……”他眯着眼打量尼可拉斯，突然笑出来：“不过确实，当年你那性子当真不讨喜。”</p>
<p>“不讨喜，能讨到你就行。”</p>
<p>“啧，这嘴上功夫也一点没变……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>尼可拉斯未曾想过他会一见钟情，直到看见了那双红棕色的眼眸。</p>
<p>“喂，你一个人在这里吗？不和父母一起行动？”</p>
<p>你不也是？这么想着，尼可拉斯却没有问出口。陌生少年自顾自的站在了他的旁边，滔滔不绝地同他说话。 “我看到你跟在贝什米特夫妇身边，你就是贝什米特家的大少爷吧？我叫王黯，远东王家的次子。”</p>
<p>王家。尼可拉斯点了点头。作为从东方而来的新家族，以浓厚的纯血和强大的力量一跃成为纯血圈中的新贵。由于西方纯血家族大多都是亲戚关系，和他们毫无血缘联系的王家就成了不错的联姻对象。</p>
<p>“你有合眼缘的对象吗？” 没有。尼可拉斯摇了摇头。</p>
<p>少年高兴的拍手：“那太好了——我说，不如就你和我定下婚约吧！”</p>
<p>“……为什么？”尼可拉斯多少受到惊吓。</p>
<p>“唔～因为感觉容易和你说通？你看上去是个安静理智的人，很会把握分寸。这对我来说刚刚好。我可不想和那些对我有过高期待的小姐少爷们订婚。”</p>
<p>“而且订婚又不意味着一定要结婚。今天要是没有决定好对象，回家被父母唠叨也很麻烦对吧？既然我们都没有中意的，那就一起凑个对，也省的后面烦心。”</p>
<p>“当然，如果你之后在魔法学校有了喜欢的人我也可以——”</p>
<p>“好。”尼可拉斯应下来。 “真的？！那太好了！我这就去找父母——”</p>
<p>“不过。”尼可拉斯弯下腰把身量小了自己一圈的东方少年困在臂弯内，“不过，我要在毕业后和你缔结真正的婚姻。”</p>
<p>三秒后，全场都听见了玻璃破碎的声音和清脆的巴掌声。</p>
<p>“王黯——？！” “尼可拉斯——？！” 两家父母最先做出反应。王家父母对着贝什米特家二老不住道歉。尼可拉斯左脸留着被打的印记，头发上还滴着水。王黯站在他对面脸涨的通红。对于王家父母要他道歉的举动，只狠狠瞪了尼可拉斯一眼，丢下一句“我才不要和这样轻浮的家伙道歉”就跑得没影了。</p>
<p>之后尼可拉斯把两人的对话加工过告诉两家父母。王家和贝什米特家一拍即合定下了两个孩子的婚约。舞会结束后才被找到的王黯听说这件事又气的不轻，即使被哥哥王耀哄了半天也不见好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以我果然是眼瞎了。” 王黯自言自语道：“要不然怎么还真的被你拐跑了。”</p>
<p>尼可拉斯抬起头来眼神略带幽怨：“亲爱的，我们好歹是在洞房花烛，能不说那事儿了吗？”</p>
<p>“洞房花烛都过去几年了。”王黯脚踩着他的肩笑道，“这种时候我还能转移注意力，你不该反省一下自己的问题吗？”</p>
<p>“夫人是在说我伺候的不好了？”</p>
<p>“谁是夫人。当然不好，爷到现在都没爽。”</p>
<p>“那确实是我的罪过。”尼可拉斯就着小妻子的动作分开他的双腿，“那看来我确实还要更努力些。”</p>
<p>“唔！” 尼可拉斯这一下又深又重，王黯手指用力在他背上留下了抓痕。他的丈夫就是个闷骚的混蛋，不高兴了一定要在床上讨回来。 “怎么了？还是不满意？”尼可拉斯轻轻舔咬身下人白皙的脖颈，双手在腰间撩拨挑逗，下身相连的部位还在持续运动着。王黯实在受不了这样过分的刺激，软了身体只能将将挂在男人身上。 他想要说什么，出口的却只有呻吟。只能用泛水的双眸瞪着尼可拉斯。</p>
<p>“亲爱的，你这样只会让我更兴奋……” 尼可拉斯喉咙中发出低吼，将王黯困在了自己和床板之间……</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>王黯依靠着软枕回复高潮带来的失重感。 尼可拉斯凑过去讨好的蹭蹭，王黯回应他将头埋到颈窝里回蹭。</p>
<p>他任凭身上人对自己动手动脚，眯着眼睛道：“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”</p>
<p>尼可拉斯动作一顿，下意识的去摸小妻子的肚皮：“相比较而言，更想要小公主。”</p>
<p>“说的也是。如果出来个混小子，就我和你的脾气家里肯定不得安宁。” 王黯从不矫情，他说生孩子那就是要生。尼可拉斯搂着自己的爱人，感激地吻上他的额头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>